


Frisky Feelings

by Queerking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cat!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerking/pseuds/Queerking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While encountering a cat-like goddess, the boys run into a problem when she curses the newly human Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The prowess's move

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh sorry this is so short and crappy written. I've had this idea for a while now and just badly needed to put it into words. If you've read this on my tumblr i would suggest reading it again on here because I have made a lot of changes. like 15 more paragraphs of changes. ~Dave

   ”So what exactly are we hunting again?” Dean huffed, puttng down the morning paper in his lap. The three males we currently in Evansville, Indiana with a very odd case. Cas still newly human probably needs this more than either of them, if he was really set on being a hunter.

”Well,” Sam started, “ten people missing, and no leads as to where they are. All teenagers. Ranging to ages of 13 to 17. All witnesses saying before they last see their people, they saw a black cat behind them.”

Dean sighed and moved the paper from his lap to the back where Cas sat. “So what Bast is taking victims now?” the eldest Winchester muttered, gaining a stare at his two companions. He noticed the attention. “What? A goddess with a female body and a head of a cat, seen on everything labeled Egyptian, who the hell isn’t going to look that up?” he sputters. 

Sam snorts “But Dean, you hate cats..?”

————————————————

    Back at their motel room after a messy food fight at Waffle House, Dean and Cas throwing sausage at each other, Cas spilled about something of why witches are associated with black cats. Dean thought it was from the familiars but it turns out that a Cat goddess will sometimes be summoned and help out witches. At first they take the form as some kind of human/cat girl but then walk about as a black cat. This one however must have gone rogue. 

“Alright so how do we catch the cat and put it to sleep?” Dean throws his duffle onto the bed. He just then notices that they got a two bedroom room on accident, pure habit. He shakes the thought for later.

“Well Nepeta cataria, human blood, and ” Cas pinches the bridge of his nose to remember, “eyes of a toad. She’s not the easiest to kill. Shes’ more of Cheshire..” Dean grimaces at the list.

Sam huffs a laugh “Cat nip, that’s rich. Well I’ll go to a pet store and get a frog and that. Be right back. Also Cas, you get to cut out the eyes.” Sam smirks and turns to the door to walk out.  

   Castiel sighs and sits on the bed. Dean sits across from him and lies down, legs still on the floor. “So you’re saving us time from doing research. Thanks for that, makes this job a hell of a lot easier.” he says for small talk. He hears a hum in response. Dean sits up at that and takes in the site before him that is the fallen angel trying to rub his own back. He briefly sees the 2014 Castiel stretching his back, the Cas that haunts his dreams sometimes. The hunter frowns “How ya doin Cas?” and at that Castiel opens his eyes.

”I’m alright I suppose. Nothing is exactly different besides I can see and feel things physically better and more real. So that’s a bit of a headache. But I’m quickly getting used to it, seeing as though I’ve gone through this before.” Castiel says with pursed lips.

The hunter nods and looks at the ceiling. ”I know I’ve never asked and didn’t plan on it, but.. What happened?” Dean closes his eyes and lies back down. He’s been wanting to ask for a while now about what happened up there. 

He only got a gruff, “Naomi is dead, and Metetron is a traitor.” and an angel to go cry in his room. With Sam out, Dean has to console the ex-angel with a pat on the back and ends up with a lap full of the guy, silently crying on his pants.

Castiel takes a moment and takes a shaky breath out. “Well, when I flew in there, to Naomi’s office, she was lying there dead with her drill in her head. Metetron strapped me to the chair Naomi used to hold Angel’s down on. Then he slit my throat and extracted my grace….” he sounded broken up at the end. Dean sat up quickly to look at him. Tears threaten at his eyes and he’s looking down. 

The hunter winces and rubs his back. “Hey, hey, if you still can’t talk about it you didn’t have to.” He pulls the guy into a side hug. Who knew the guy would get all emotional. Though he kinda was just dropped into humanity about a week ago.. Whatever. They sat like that for ten more minutes until Sam walks back in. Castiel extracts himself from Dean, and Dean just gets up like nothing happened. And if Sam finds it weird, he doesn’t act like it. Ya know, just his straight brother hugging up on the fallen angel. 

“Alright Cas.” he throws him a box with holes in the top. It croaks. “Do the honors.”

———————————————

   30 minutes later they have frog eyes, cat nip and some of Dean’s blood in a bowl. Castiel chants once, “Dewch i mi wraig llew. Rydym yn gofyn am gymorth a chyngor.” And suddenly smoke appears. They all cough, including a high pitched one and a tiny sneeze. “Holy crap it worked.” Dean mutters when he sees an average celtic looking women but with cat ears, tail, face, paws and some fur, plop onto the ground looking all disgruntled. She shakes her big mount of red curly hair and glares at them.

The girl is wearing torn up clothes, and she's bearfoot. She gets up and and crosses her arm paw things. “What do you want? I was in the middle of making a new face!” she hisses out.

”What is that exactly suppose to mean?” Castiel grinds out.

The girl flicks her eyes to him. “It means I don’t want to look like a damn cat all the time. With all these angel’s falling around, Castiel, it gives me enough cover to make my own face and blend in.” she hisses again, getting in his face.

Dean sputters “Wait, you know him?”

The girl shrugs and her tail flicks. “I know a fallen when I see one. And I know someone who’s wanted when I see one. They’re looking for you ya know. It’s not exactly wise to be running about.”

   And suddenly she’s behind him. “I’m not killing anyone. I’m going to learn from the humans and put in some fake memories later.” She saying in his ear, but loud enough for the other two to hear.

Castiel snorts. “Why would you want to live among the humans? You must have some game you're playing at?” And Dean just wishes he would shut up. But then he remembers he learned that smart mouth from Dean. Great. 

And then suddenly she’s on Castiel’s right hand side. “You think it’d be fun to roam around as a cat all day, fine, you try it.” And she bites into his neck. He can’t get her off in time, and the curse starts to smoke from her mouth into his neck.

Eventually he does wretch her off, but too late. She’s smirking and wipes the blood from her mouth onto her torn up shorts. She points two fingers at Castiel and Dean “You two reek of a purple aura. Let that be hint to the cure. Have fun.” and she’s gone.

”Son of bitch..” Dean mutters but quickly turns to Cas. “You alright? What did she mean hint? What did she do?” Dean puts a hand on Cas’ back and tries to look at the bite but nothings there.

   Castiel rasps out “She cursed me. I don’t know with what, but it can’t be good.”

\---------------------------

   There's something caught in his throat, so Castiel can't ask Dean why he feels like killing the fly in the room. He has the urge to chase it and hit it five times just to make sure its dead because he knows it could possibly trick him. He shakes his head. What on Earth is he thinking?

He clears his throat and get's up to go to the bathroom. Dean went out to get beer and Sam is sleeping. Since the trials, Sam has been going to bed first and Dean hasn't even been pushing it. The youngest hunter knows what's best for him, and that's not having to make Dean worry. So he's taking care of himself. Castiel had only sat in silence, watching as he did once, at the brothers as they take care of each other.

   But now he has to take care of himself. He won't let Dean do it. He knows he has to keep him from worrying.

   The fallen angel turns on the sink and soaks his hands, then spashes his own face in the water. It feels cool and great to his tired face. He doesn't sleep much, considering always the first night, and all the others. It's always the same.

   He was falling.

   His back burning, the air scrapping his face and screaming in his ears. The heat grew around him as he drew his wings in closer. He was going to loose them. It would be as if someone were to rip off your arm but in this case.. Burn them off. It's very different from the other time he was becoming human. Those years ago he was merly falling into it. This time he was being thrust into it. 

   He would never tell any of the boys, but at that moment before hitting the ground, he wished he was dead. Again. But he saw then disappointed face of Dean and knew he couldn't possibly get out that easy, not before finishing something. Death would be a gift. Castiel knows that he is always being killed and brought back for torture, a punishment. He gets a taste of death but then it slips through his fingers and he sees the inevitable light of life. 

His shame was also a punishment, the flash of a disappointed Dean rang again with him. He would always live with that. He knew he could never have Dean, not like he wants. The hunter would never want him because his mistakes are too grave. Dean has already made that point when they reunited after he lost the angel tablet. 

   Castiel really thought he was doing good, it was Dean after all who tought him that you should do anything to protect your family. Though he was imenesly regretful to leave Dean. Again. 

   Shaking his head and sighing he looked back at the running water and felt a minor jump in his heart. He felt threatened by the liquid. It was flowing so fast..

   The ex-angel fled the bathroom and rubbed his temple. He didn't even hear the eldest Winchesters arrival, so he jumped when he saw Dean disclothing. "Dean.." He said has his heart slowed down. Dean laughed at him and looked down to finish taking off his pants, and Castiel could swear on his unending life that there was colour filling his cheek.

"Sorry man didn't mean to sneak up on ya. S'not so fun now that it happens to you now is it?" he folds his pants and sets them on the bed.

He looks at Cas like he's expecting something, but Castiel just avoids the gaze and goes to sit in the chair. Dean clears his throat "Hey if you want you can wake me in a few to switch places?" he says hopefully.

But he's waved away and the angel rests his chin on his hand "No, I'm not able to sleep long, so I'll just sit here and think." but Dean saw right through him. 

   "Nightmares that bad huh?" the Winchester sat right in front of the angel. He wasn't gonna dare ask what they were though. Dean knew how irritating it was when Sammy wouldn't stop asking about Hell. That was something that haunted him, no he wasn't going to fucking talk about it.

Plus Dean could guess what the nightmares were about anyways. Castiel looked up at him, his impossibly blue eyes looking exausted, ringing his melenia aged self. The angel stared into dark green eyes. If this was Castiel's first time seeing these eyes he wouldn't be able to tell their colour. But he can positively distinct the hazel and green dancing with each other.

The blue eyes darted away and fell on an interesting corner of Sam's bed to stare at. "They don't give up, and its always the same. And I have no idea how to make them go away. What I know about dreams is that once you wake up, you're not suppose to really remember. But I always do, and it feels so real. I wish it wasn't. I wish I could have..." He chokes off and closes his eyes as they start to sting with salty water. 

   He suddenly is being gripped forward and being held tight. Dean Winchester is hugging him.

He pulls him back but only to stare directly at his eyes, and stay 6 inches from his face "You listen to me. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have possibly known that Metetron guy was insane. I have no idea how this could be your fault." 

All Castiel would have to do right now to show his graditude would be to close the 6 inches. It would show that he was capable of showing affection, that he was gratefull to have Dean talk him down.

That would mean crossing the line that neither of them has ever crossed, and Castiel will never do it. If he ever did, he would loose Dean. So he settles on resting his forehead against the others. They sit like that until the tears that escaped Cas' eyes have dried.

   Dean pats Cas' on the shoulder and gets up. "Alright well, come on. We're sharing."

He looks at the angel expectantly, but it only causes confusion and an old fashion head tilt. "You need sleep, but with someone next to you. As long as you stay to your side, we'll be just fine." and he sounds final on that. Absolutely no arguments, the green eyes say. So Castiel just nods and follows, separating to go on the other side of the bed near the door.

   The night stand light goes out and Castiel starts to strip of his pants, staying in the shirt he was given. 

   "Goodnight Cas" is the last thing he hears as he drifts out.

 

 


	2. The hunting lion.

Grumbling and feeling disoriented, Dean reluctantly woke up from his long 4 hours of sleep. But he felt something huge and warm curling into his legs. And moving. He thrusts the covers and finds a cat eared and tailed Cas hugging and curled into his legs. “Cas?! What the hell?!” he tries to shake him off but the cat like man just curls and hugs closer. “Cas!” He tries again.

Castiel jumps and digs his nails into Deans back.

“JESUS!” Dean arches his back but underestimates the distance and fall face first into the floor. He groans “Dammit Cas… I am going to take your cat ass to get fixed.” And Dean’ll be damned but he actually fucking heard the ex-angel hiss quietly.

“Castiel, you son of a bitch, did you just hiss at me?” he climbs to his feet to see Cas with two puffy black cat eats press flat to his head. Dean just stares in disbelief.

He turns to Sammy’s bed but finds a note that reads, out jogging, also figured out what comes with the curse to Cas. Always wanted a cat. ”That bastard..” Dean mutters and looks at the mess in the sheets. Cas is in boxers and and a grey v-neck. He also is sporting the ears and quietly flicking tail. 

“Dean… What’s happening to me?” Castiel asks shakily, and suddenly “AOEW!” leaps from his mouth. The angel turns a dark shade of red at the feline noise he mewled. The hunter sits down and just stares at Castiel. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out, surprised its not 

“Alright.. just. Okay. So. She made you a cat.. And we, me and you, can apparently fix it.” his eyes are wide. Now he’s freaking out. Cas is a goddamned cat. He swallows hard.  
——————————  
“Dean, -AOEW! Ugh, Dean, AOEW!” Castiel couldn't seem to say Deans name without making that awful mewling noise. That said hunter was pacing, and sweating like crazy. “Calm down, kitty” he mutters.

Cas didn't know what the spell was, said it was homemade. “Dean, I am growing fur slowly and these feline urges are as well growing.” Castiel complains. Grimacing, Dean freezes and looks at Cas. His ears are pressed flat and tail is flicking relentlessly. He’s glaring at Dean, with his canines bared. 

Dean smiles,  “Well aren't you adorable.” Castiel shrinks under the judgement though he knew it was sarcasm. But what he didn't know was that Dean actually did mean it, though he’d never let Cas know that.

Castiel is probably older than earth, why would he want some dick playboy who dragged him into this life? Dean runs it in his head once again why he's never crossed the line of "more than my best friend" with Cas.

Castiel has lost everything more than once because of Dean. He's had to make the choices he has because of Dean. He fell from grace the first time because Dean gave him a choice, fight with me or force with them.

From then, Castiel made it abundantly clear that whatever choice he makes is from Dean. He's the reason now that Cas has fallen. Because when you think you've broken your family, you do anything to fix it.

Dean would only be selfish if he asked more of Castiel, to take that step across that line and be with him.

”Dean, I have the urge to lick myself.” Castiel says suddenly, ripping Dean from his reasoning.

The older Winchester is probably more red than the fallen angel at this point. He wouldn't mind the show exactly.. But no. “No, no way man. I swear if you lick one part of yourself I will loose it!” Dean bellows. Good, that was convincing.

Yeah.. But now Cas looks lost. “But I need to bathe?” He says slowly.

Dean just sighs. “Then take a shower.” he regrets saying that, because now Cas just looks horrified at the suggestion.

”Cas..?” Dean asks slowly. But still the guy just jumps and continues to look at you with frightened blue eyes. “The water will hurt me.”

Dean gapes at that. “Cas, its frigging water! The most you could do is drown in it but you’re not going to take a damn bath and what were you planning to go swimming soon?” Dean for some reason is angry.

Castiel still looks like a kicked kitten and shakes his head no. “Alright good. Now if you feel you need to take care of anything, do it humanly as possible or I will kick your ass.” He stalks over to the bowl and waves a hand. “Now come here, we are going to summon that bitch again and see if we can’t get anymore info from her.”

Castiel nods and walks over. But just as Castiel reaches the table Sam bursts through the door causing the over sized cat to quickly hide behind Dean.

The hunter just looks unamused and done. ”Really? Seriously? Cas, come on.”

Sam just laughs shortly at the scene before him and walks over to his bag. “So what are you guys doing? Figure anything out?” He gets out a clean shirt and pair of jeans, sweaty from his jog.

Dean just sighs “We’re gonna summon that girl again and see if we can get anymore information out of her, seeing as how she’s the only person who knows this spell. According to fluffy right here,” he gestures to Cas by petting his head, “its a homemade spell.”

”What you think she’s just gonna spill just because you ask? Do you have a trap?” The youngest hunter asks in disbelief.

Dean snorts, but Castiel answers “With me here, another male cat, she will most likely not attack or be tricky, seeing as though she might be afraid to. My abilities regretfully are as keen as a older kitten, so I could be more flexible. She is very old, though she doesn't seem so.” Castiel is back to his serious angel face.

Though he looks ridiculous with only boxers on and the cat anatomy.

So Sam just smiles and looks back down to his bag to dig out shampoo “Alright, well I’m gonna grab a shower, you two have fun. She seems harmless so I bet you two can handle her.” with that, the 6’4 male slips into the bathroom.

The other two shrug. “Alright so, let’s get ready.”

Castiel’s gruff voice fills the room with the chant again and soon smoke puffs out and an sigh of exasperation is let out with a groan. “Come on!” the girl screeches out.

Castiel is behind her, a gun to her back and Dean in front of her with a silver knife to her throat. “Hey, how ya doing fluffy.” Dean smirks but its wiped off in an instant. “Change him back.” he barks.

The girl doesn't even flinch though. Instead, she snorts. “Or what? Kill me? Pretty sure that’d make your boyfriend here in charge of my job and him stuck like that forever. I gave you a hint, now let me go.” she hisses but she’s lost the cat like tone. She looks almost human now save for her eyes, which have that cat slit into them.

Dean is just impatient though and barks another order, “Fine, give us another clue. Sorry that reading my energy isn't my cup of tea, never been much of a fan of psychics.”

The girl just looks more impatient than the elder Winchester, “Oh you sorry son of bitch,” she mutters “can’t even pick up a book and tell what a purple aura is. Fine. When you figure out what you both reek of, it will involve an activity that I’m positive neither of you have done before.” she sneers behind her, then gives Cas a wicked grin that raises the hairs on Dean’s arms.

“Oh and under that layer of violate is a lot of red. Might want to look that up first. That’s all I’m going to say.” she’s turned back to Dean, winks and puffs away.  
\-------------------------  
2 hours of research, Sam laughing his ass off at the result, and a blushing Dean later, they figure out that the cure has something to do with sex or love or something! Cas was back at the hotel, while they were currently in a diner sitting across from each other.

Sam looked into colour auras and came up with "Passion, devotion, amity, zeal, respect, un-required sympathy. Love." for the red.

Violate however was even more rich. "The action between the two who love each other. Lovemaking. The aura is a water colour blue. But if it is held off for time it turns shallowly violet, and with time, the two will begin to bled it. Mostly known as sexual tension."

Sammy just made a forceful shove across that line.

"So, what are you gonna do? Love can apparently break the curse..?" Sam inquired as Dean was still taking in that after all this damn time, one stupid cat god just completely torn down the wall that has been building itself up for years.

Sam's words broke his thought process. "I don't know Sammy.. This is Cas. And you know me, I don't swing for the other team." he lied helplessly. Sam knew him too well, and he saw threw him like glass.

"Dean, don't treat me like I don't know. You were so angry that night Cas left with the tablet. And even when Cas was acting screwed up, you still tried to get him. I'm not an idiot, I can put two and two together. Gender doesn't matter when its love, Dean. And you know that. So again. What are you gonna do? What's stopping you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all info is bull by the by  
> so if you try to summon her  
> you won't get her  
> none the less, have fun i suppose..


	3. Mating call

Unlocking the motel room, Dean is instantly thrown backwards and something heavy lands on his chest.

"Dean?" A gruff voice greets him.

The hunter can only know that voice as "Dammit Cas, what the hell? Get. Off." he chokes out. 

Castiel just shifts back, relaxing against Dean's crotch. "Sorry I didn't know who was entering. Next time could you please warn me?" Cas sounds like he's smiling, so Dean lifts his head to check and sure enough, the bastard has a shy grin. 

"Cas, I swear if you don't get your over grown ass off of me I will dunk you in the tub full of water. "

Castiel let's out a groan of disapproval but gets up. Once he's up, he lends a hand towards Dean to help him get on his feet. Cas has jeans on, his stupid coat and the grey-v from this morning. His tail is lifting upwards though, lifting the back of the trench. Dean would laugh if he weren't thinking so hard about the talk he and Sam had at the diner.

He basically spilled everything.

The moment he felt something, the moment he felt doubt, the moment he thought Cas felt the same, and the moment he knew Castiel didn't feel the same.

The last one made Sam hit him upside the head. "Dean, you didn't see how badly he was pinning at you to get you to forgive him. He told me he actually went to the store and got stuff for us. Mostly you. He threatened the check out boy because they didn't have pie." He laughed at the last one.

Its those words that make him take that last step.

  
"Hey Cas.." and and the man turns around to face Dean, he's met with warmth on his lips and a scratch of stubble on his cheek. He hears the door close and he takes a small step back. When they pull apart for an inch they both look terrified. As soon as Dean sees the look it evaporates his fear.

He takes a step forward and soon backs them up to the bed. Cas' knees bend at feeling the edge of the bed poke at the back of them. Naturally, Dean flips them and lands on the bed dragging Cas on top of him. He traps the other males lips with his own and bites on a lip.

Clothes is slowly removed with teeth and its not the hunters idea. Who knew from the porn he watched he'd become a kinky guy.

When Cas accidentally rips open Dean's shirt he just smirks and says "Don't worry, didn't like this shirt anyway." Cas just smiles and attacks his neck with small bites and licks.

He couldn't help but thrust upwards at the sucking and groan out with the tease of friction. Castiel then started fumbling with his own pant buttons and zipper, so Dean follows lead. They soon were fumbling to get their pants off their ankles.

Once they were off, Cas' coat yanked off, shirts pulled, Castiel was sitting just off of Dean's crotch, and they were thrusting slowly through their boxers. So far Castiel lost the whiskers, and fur is gone.

Yet Castiel still mewled. Dean couldn't help but laugh, he breathed deep, trying to find his voice "It's so weird that you sound like an actual cat."

 He felt Castiel's tail flicking on his thighs and his thrusts got more forceful. Cas needs more. Dean sits up and cups Cas' face and brings him forward for a chaste quick sweet kiss before bending over the bed to his bag to get some lube. Always prepared.

He eased back up and squired himself a generous amount to his fingers and then yanks down Cas' underwear with his free hand. He hauled the angel into a tongue giving kiss and brings the lubed up fingers to the puckered entrance. Castiel gasps at the intrusion but its swallowed by Dean's mouth.

Dean started to push in one finger, and slowly made it to the knuckle, making Cas humanly moan, loud and rough. If Dean were only half hard, that would make his cock stand up fully.

Not being the case he only whined because they lost their rhythmic friction. Cas seemed to noticed and pulled down Dean's boxers and rubbed his own member against the others.

He groaned at the contact and added a second finger and spread the hole. Cas thrust backwards onto his fingers, which surprised Dean but he took out his fingers and heard Cas whimper at the loss. Dean just ignored it and took off both his and Cas' boxers and spread Cas' legs more, lining himself up and slicked up his cock. What Cas did next made Dean's ass clench.

Castiel thrust down onto Dean's dick on impatience. He moaned loudly at the forced intrusion, but still continued to go back up and thrust down again, running his fingers through the hunter's hair and pulling at it.

There goes going slow, Dean thinks. So he goes along with it by putting his hands on Cas' hips and meeting the guys movement and makes and frantic fast pace. He hears his own panting, the angel's loud breathing as well, and his ass slapping on his own thighs and the thumping of the head board.

Wrapping a hand around Cas' cock, he matched the pace and started falling backwards. He pulled his knees up and thrust upwards hard. Cas face falls into his neck and bites on Dean's neck. Dean would deny it most likely but he moaned at the bite and the sucking at it. "Dean.." he heard his name gasped, which made him buck up hard again.

He was close, and he knew Cas was too. So he slowed them down and made Cas pull up, and slam down.

They kept at that up for about 4 minutes until the ex-angel grew impatient again and went faster. That made Dean increase his pace with Cas' cock in his hand.

Castiel's back arched and he came very hard into both their stomachs. He rode out the orgasm, biting and kissing along Dean's neck, soon finding his lips. This wasn't a desperate last kiss kind of kiss. It was sweet and slow, and Castiel tongue mapped out Dean's mouth. And soon enough, Dean came inside the angel, and Cas made sure to milk it all out of him.

They laid there while Dean hummed. Too soon though the sicky mess got too uncomfortable to lay in, so Cas got up and went to the bathroom.

"Ya know it's nice to look at your ass and not see a tail sprouting from it." Dean jokes tiredly.

Castiel comes back out with a shy smile on his face with a wash cloth. The ears are gone too. The angel climbs from the foot of the bed and wipes off the come and Dean began to hum again.

They didn't say anything more. Cas just threw the cloth backwards and pulled the covers from under Dean and and settled on top of him but with the blankets covering them. Cas traced lines on Dean's chest until he yawned and felt a wave of sleep crash on him.

Because Castiel thought Dean had drifted off, the last thing he hears before he really does is "I love you so much, Dean."

"Love ya too Cas." He mutters without a thought and he swore he felt the man's heart jump at the words.

 

 

A year later, the three run into a familiar girl with red, wild, curly hair, and she finally gets an apology and a thank you.

Also a wedding invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted cat cas  
> why this?  
> ....  
> but why not?  
> thanks for reading.  
> any suggestions for next writtings just let me know and i'll try not to write it at 5 am.  
> hope you catch my next pieces!  
> ~Dave


End file.
